Naruto : Akatsuki no Majin
by T-Aj71721291
Summary: Naruto had enough of his loneliness. He abandoned his village and dream. Unknown to him that he'll join some old enemies. However, that wasen't really the end of his journey but just the start of another. Mokuton! Akatsuki! Strong! Naruto. Massively different AU. Sorry if I'm still a beginner, and doing this with a smartphone. Enjoy. Rated M to be safe. Dead fic!


**Hey everyone. Aj here again with yet another story. This time it will be very different and dark. Well, our favorite blond ninja will walk the dark path of beign a mercenary. However, he won't be alone. He would eventually have ennemies. However, not from the begining. Also, his allies will be much different than in canon. This story will be in a complete AU. First chapter is a prologue, a kind of a very long flashback and resume. Also, expect it to end up in between 3 to 10 chapters no more.**

 **Disclaim : I don't own Naruto. This story is just for fun.**

 **Warning : Any hostile guest review will be deleted. Don't like something don't bother to read it. Simple as that. For example, I don't like certain pairings. I just don't read those stories at all unless they're good. I do allways review positively no matter what.**

 **Also, Naruto is incredibly strong. Like Hashirama level strong in the next chapter. A shnobi from hell, in every sense of the word.**

 **One last thing... This story will truelly be a very dark one ever since this chapter. If you're under 18, read at your own risk. I'm serious. Swearing could start from this chapter or the next one, and graphic descriptions of gore can be included. So, read at your own risk. Also, don't like Mokuton! Strong! Naruto, NaruHina? Don't comment. I swear I will delete it. PM me would be a lot better. At least your view reaches. Don't like a type of story? Don't waste your time and read nor review, thank you for beign a descent human beign.**

* * *

Somewhere in the land of fire...

"Hey you two. Still wanting to capture me and extract the furball?" Naruto asked Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. That line changed his life for better and worst. He fled his original village, Konohagakure a while ago. What made it worst, is that even the perverted sage tried to scam him. The one person he trusted more than many others, have done it. He was going to accept the man's offer, but something wasen't right at all. The man lacked any training schedule. This made Naruto realise that he won't stand a chance against people like the Akatsuki or Orochimaru without the Kyubi. He thought about it... and decided something no one else did.

The first thing was to sneak into the shinobi library. He found that his affinity was wind when he went to the hospital right after the preliminary thanks to Kakashi.

The only ones he heard they can help him... are either A-grade jerks, either some evil gloomy A-grade... . He decided one decision : to take his own path. No one will block his path this time. No one!

Once he got a good collection about differet types of wind jutsus, including vacuum manipulation, he decided to get a good idea about water jutsus. It wasen't as few and rare as wind at least...

Then, he did one last thing : he stole the scroll of seals... again! And unlike last time, he will never return it back before the right time. Even if he'll give his body to the fox. He left however two things to Tsunade, her neckless, and a letter. He then summoned Gamakishi, and asked him to reverse-summon him.

He stayed two monthes in myobukuzan, in which he learned everything that his morals allows him from the scroll, before he thanked the toads and left them the scroll to give back to Jiraiya. Since he wasen't really a thief.

Gamabunta was kind of glad that the pervert wasen't able to summon them to return Naruto, as even the two great elder sages would've outright refused to give a good tadpole back. Naruto thanked them a lot before he dissapeared for monthes.

Seven monthes passed after he became a nuke-nin. He was able to hide completely from any Konoha ninja. He spent his days masking his trail, doing some small jobs, and training in Fuinjutsu.

He also met some old aquaintences. Then he felt two familiar chakras. Itachi and Kisame. He knewed they were there for him. After all, two S-ranks that are among the best in the world, who would be able to escape from them?

"Hey you two. Still wanting to capture me and extract the furball?" Naruto asked them indifferently.

Kisame was the first to reply, "Not really brat. At least, not when we need you. Itachi-san and I had suspension about the true leader. He calls himself Uchiha Madara. But Itachi-san told me that he highly doubt that he's an imposter."

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "Ok, what a genin can do for you two?"

Itachi smiled, "Well, Naruto-kun, we want you to make sure that this imposter get back his own life. I mean, capturing the Bijus means,one thing : the fourth shinobi war. Trust me, I don't want this to happen. So, in order to break the Genjutsu casted on him, I want you to force the chakra of the Kyubi into both Madara and Zetsu. Then, if things goes wrong, both me and Kisame at least will help. Deal?"

Naruto thought about it less than a second before he noded, "Deal! But I will need some little favors I'm sure you guys can easily do."

"What do you have in your mind?" Kisame asked curiously.

Naruto had an avil grin, "I want to train, and I might need a little help, so?"

Itachi smiled, "We'll have no problem in that."

Naruto smirked, "It's a deal then!"

* * *

Konohagakure meanwhile...

Hokage's tower...

"So let me get this straight, Tenzo. Two mothes ago he dissapeared and, despite all you and your squads effort, his whereabouts are still unknown. Am I right?" Tsunade asked with the most self-control she ever had.

Tenzo sighed before he replied, "Yes, Hokage-sama. Even Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi-sempai couldn't find him. Even though he signed the same contract than the former, the Toads liked him a lot. They just didn't want to hurt the boy by giving him back. And Kakashi-sempai's ninkens couldn't find a good trail. He's good. S-rank evasion specialist good. He was second to no one when it comes to stealth."

This did it for Tsunade. She used all her will-power to dismiss Tenzo. Then, she finally broke down and a flood of tears was unleashed and streamed through her cheeks. She cried a lot. Naruto was the one who she had most fate in. And yet, he gave up. His letter told her that he was tired from the glares, the whispers, the curses. That he had enough putting his life on the line for people who dosen't deserve it. That he had enough of saving peoples lives only to be hurt. That he's just tired of his life. That he dosen't care if he'll be labored a nuke-nin. That Itachi was right defecting. That Sasuke was right when he almost left. He told her his farewell and to make sure the village dosen't put itself in trouble, cause this time, he won't care enough to save it.

When she told this to Kakashi, the masked jonin was devastated. Despite the lack of interraction, Naruto was real favorite student. The Uzumaki kid was a hardworker and had a great sense of right and wrong, of justice and honour. He had a great moral code. He should've trained him and bounded with him more. Now he's gone, he knew that he can't kill the boy no matter how deep he would fall. He felt a sea of guilt which he was drowning in it crushing him. The copy ninja went to a pub and drinked... A lot of bottles!

Jiraiya learned that Naruto wanted him to deliver a message to everyone he knew. The message broke his heart. The boy told them : "Consider me dead!".

Hinata almost lost her resolve to be a ninja if Tsunade didn't took her as her apprentice once she knew how much she loved Naruto.

Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Lee, Kiba and even Sasuke felt bad. They were horrible friends when Naruto needed them the most. They were busy and found poor excuses when he asked them just to talk or hang out. They cursed themselves for beign selfish. Iruka took a break. The man needed to heal his deep soul-wound. Sasuke vowed to his mom that he'll consider Hinata like a sibling. And if he ever saw Naruto again, he'll make him marry her, no matter what. He owed Naruto this, considering that he's the one who braught him back from his madness. However, he was angry that the one person he cared for the most, was now gone, forever...

* * *

Unknown location...

Obito was with Zetsu. Waiting for the one information he needed. Yagura, the third Mizukage snaped out of his control. Now he can't use his power like he allways did. What he didn't notice however, is the seal array that spreaded all over the place when he, Zetsu and Tobi were in the room.

"Not bad, brat. Now what?" He heard Kisame's voice. He felt that he can't use any jutsu. Obito cursed as two chakra arms shot toward him and Zetsu. The chakra tail coiled arround Tobi like a snake. Then, he felt like... Who he was. That was after the burn. He felt like he was engulfed in the fire of hell. He felt like two giant red eyes watch him. Like they were drilling a hole through his very soul. Then, the feelings of his old self, of confusion and dread wash all over him. He felt every action he did as Madara. He said one thing, "Kami-sama, what have I done?"

Kuro Zetsu had been injected with Ashura's will. He felt like he was shackled, then those shackles and binds broke. He felt how bad his path is. He felt the difference between beign free and beign a drone. He realised that following Kaguya's will was the worst path possible to him. Sure, he retained his knowledge, but regained the one thing that was foreign to him : freedom. Freedom was the one thing he never knew before. Now however, his path was clear as light.

Tobi realised what beign a human used to. He realised, like all the other Shiro Zetsus, how wrong Madara's path was. He realised that the best thing to do is to be free. To be a human, not a drone. To let his shackles and binds behind. Soon, almost all the Akatsuki members felt something that was constricting their hearts go, once and for all.

Madara, in the other world, rolled in his grave like a crocodile. Years of planing, decades of waiting, all wasted because of two brats. Hashirama looked at him in 'I told you!' Look while Tobirama laughted like a hyena...

Naruto however was lunched backward, blood sprouting from his arms. He was able to do something no one else was able to. However, this time at least, he will get something he never dreamed of...

But now, it wasen't the time. Obito remembered one thing he longed for for ages. Nohara Rin, the love of his life. Zetsu and Tobi knew what freedom was. They felt the burning chakra latch in them, showing them how they were shackled. How it feels to be free, to do anytging you want. What morals are. What the difference between beign free and beign shackled to a path. They decided to throw away that will that shackled them for so long. To be free, to enjoy the life as a human-plants hybrids. They didn't know what to do at first. However, one glance at their savior made them know exactly what to do.

Tobi used the ram handseal immediately to use a jutsu. Itachi and Kisame were about to interfere when Shiro Zetsu explained,

"He's trying to pay that boy back, for giving him the one thing he wanted the most." **"Before we lost ourselves, that's it!"** "At least I longed for it. You never did."

The two halves argueded between each othed until Kisame asked them in curiosity about the second Tobi that emerged...

"Why there's another spiral Zetsu?"

Shiro Zetsu answered, "This was a clone especially made for someone with a great potential, like Obito back then. If he's injured, he can wear him. Kind of like a sentiment jacket or a diving suit that greatly increases his regeneration." **"Let's hope he make it! He's bleeding like a throat-slitted bovine!"**

However, as the clone closed on Naruto, he was absorbed by the boy. The chuncks of flesh missing of his arms were filled by the white substance. That said substance was condenced many times to the point of beign harder than any human muscle. Well, any non-Uzumaki human. But that clearly wasen't enough. As a demonic chakra envolopped the genin like a cloack. And soon, a new skin and flesh grew over those white patches. They became paler that the usual tan Naruto had. However, the key difference was in the seal.

Kurama, better known as Kyubi, was panicking. His host was invaded by someone. A forest grew within the seal. A very dense and lush jungle emmerged out of nowhere. Vines crawled on the sewer. Mighty trees of hundreds of feet grew from thin air. He wasen't going to let anyone invade the boy. However, he decided to repair the damage. But he saw something. The white substance could be condenced if he knew how to supress it with chakra. And he was more than able to do so. The boy had asked him a favour to save the Kyubi's brethen. The fox didn't object. However, the seal was preventing him from moving arround. The one thing he was able to do was to push as much chakra as he can. Fortunately for him, he was full. He was both Ying and Yang. Not just a half. He smirked as he remembered that the Yondaime had the crazy idea of sealing him as a whole beign. With his power beign full, there's not much that can rival him in this world. The kid was a threat, but anyone else wasen't. And this kid have killed all possibilities of Madara beign able to return. Now, time for extracting vengence from the Shodai Hokage Hashirama. What a better way to make his power pales before a brat? Nothing! Now that he made sure that the new flesh integrates with the old one, he finally had his victory against not one, but two of his arch-enemies...

But he did underestimate one person : Naruto himself...

The boy however had a new feeling. He could literally feel every plant in the perimeter. He felt their life. How they feel. He felt that they're not very different from him. He also felt their life force. However, he felt that he can't wake up from his shock-induced coma yet...

* * *

A week latter

Akatsuki hideout...

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Naruto-kun!"

Uchiha Itachi, the strongest Uchiha alive, greeted the young Uzumaki. Truth be told, they didn't tell anyone yet. Only Obito, Zetsu, Kisame, and Itachi know of the rogue genin beign among their rank. Zetsu smirked when Naruto asked one particular question.

"Where am I? Am I Naruto? Of course I am. Damn! That feeling of plants have a feeling wasen't a dream it seems!"

Zetsu decided to explain somethings to the Uzumaki. He was glad that the kid now have a great potential. Since the days of Hashirama, only one Mokuton user resurfaced. And Naruto was already on the second step...

"It seems that you can use the Mokuton like us!" **"This means that we should teach you a lot. Do you know anything useful?"**

Naruto shook his head, "I still remember somethings I know, some peoples I've met. But not much."

Honestly, he lost some memories momentarily. He was litteraly like he went through hell and back from it. However, he started to regain them, although barely for now.

"So, what am I supposed to do now? I mean I'm definitely not at home, am I? And what is this Mokuton?"

'Kami! Naruto can be oblivious as hell.' Itachi thought "You don't remember anything? I mean, you came here with us and saved our organization. The goals have chnged. And now, I'm the second in command."Itachi answered the boy's unasked question before he continued to reply the asked ones, "Simple. You're with us now. Your personal life is your personal life. And no, you're at our home. This includes you too. And the Mokuton is simply the strongest chakra sub-element. But you'll need to work very hard for that."

"Well, Obito told our leader everything. He dosen't like Konoha one bit, but he's a bit grateful to you. Something very hard to achieve bra... I mean Naruto. He even decided to change the plan. For now that's it!"

Kisame kind of complimented. Itachi however, gave Naruto his first assignment. Even though Naruto was still unnoficially among them. The Uchiha knew that this kid is the kind who can make friends on the second he meets them.

"So, do you know any person who can join us? We decided to recruit some other members. Know anyone?"

Naruto smirked as his memory drifted back to some of his missions which he suceeded in them..

"I think I know some persons who'll join us. But first tell me, what am I supposed to do once healed?"

Tobi answered this time. He didn't talk for a long time after all... years? A decade and a half last time he talked to someone perhaps?

"Well, get stronger. That's a beginning. A great one if I may add. I found those on you. Also, I got Hashirama's clone as my core right now. He may had eight arms, but he boosted my power considerably."

Naruto smirked, "So, two Mokuton users at least. Tell me, about Orochimaru, he won't join I hope? If he does, I'm out!"

Kisame smirked, "Recently, Konoha issued a large bounty on his head. One day, his time will come. But for now, we're at the recruiting stage... Again! The plan will be executed in three years. I hope you'll be ready by then. We'll help you whenever we have time. But for now, let's focus on the recruiting stage shall we?"

Naruto smiled, "I think I have some people to recommend. The first is Momochi Zabuza and Haku. Kisame will be able to convince him per say. The second is Kimimaro. He almost followed Orochimaru. I met him allong a man named Jugo, a boy named Suigetsu, a girl named Tayuya and another girl named Karin. Trust me, they're pretty good. You may find them allong Zabuza or not. Also, there's two women I met once on a solo mission, they're Guren and Rin. I recommend Obito for Rin. The other group, Kimimaro's, well, I really don't know who can convince them. I mean, they escaped Orochimaru's grasp. Well, I heard about them from Jiraiya and met them on my last mission. They faught against some of Orochimaru's bodyguards. Quite well actually. kimimaro is easily low A-rank. Now, I don't know where they are."

Kisame smirked, "I know those groups. I mean Rin is a pseudo-jinchuriki now. She was Obito's love interest from what I heard. Zabuza and the Hozuki brat are not too bad. Now, what do you know about the others?"

Naruto thought about it, "Not much. Karin is a medic-nin. Kimimaro's group are mercs, just like us I guess."

Zetsu smiled, "I think it's a job for us! We can easily find them." Naruto smiled upon hearing this.

Itachi however thought about it. Those are a high-tier shinobis. They can truelly be useful. However, he never asked Naruto how close they are.

"Tell them that I'm your ally if you ask me. I mean, after you locate them guys. They know me enough."

Kisame grinned, "I'll tell them. But about your existance here, want to confirm it?" Naruto shook his head, "For now, we'll wait. Until I'm strong enough guys."

* * *

Konohagakure...

Hokage's tower...

"What did you say Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked in total disbelief. Her teammate just met his secret agent in the Akatsuki.

"He told me that we souldn't worry about Naruto any longer. His organization is no longer after him. But he told me that for now we should cut our ties. I can't believe it, Tsunade-hime. I mean, now we really lost one of our most promising future ninja, and my best spy ever."

Tsunade sighed upon hearing this. Naruto is considered a nuke-nin wanted only alive. But the wanted part was a problem. He made it clear that he dosen't want to be found. However, she still sent search parties whenever she can. The problem is, that with every day that pass, their chances to find him was greatly reduced...

"By the way, Tsunade-hime, you think that Hinata will forget him?" Tsunade sighed upon hearing this. Hinata! Among all Naruto's generation, she was the most devastated. Also, she grew a lot as a kunoichi. Now the shy Hyuga dosen't hold off in a spar. She faught her sister again when she insulted her crush. And Hanabi took a beating. Neji was amazed by her skill and prayed that Naruto come back. The genius of the clan didn't like Naruto like Shikamaru or Choji. But he respected him and somehow wished that he ends up with his cousin.

However, beign mistreated for thirteen long years can make anyone flee. Naruto's will took that much. The same will that broke the strongest genjutsu ever casted broke when he realised how bad his life was... how his goal is an illusion. He may made a bad decision in the eye of Konoha, but is Konoha innocent?

Ask any other shinobi nation, they'll laught for hours at the best joke. It was known that despite all the 'Will of fire' slogan, they sell out some of their people. How Anko's and Naruto's mistreatment was bad. How most of the Uchiha was massacred by Itachi. How the Senju threw their selves into battle until only one remained. How they unintentionally screwed their ally, Sunagakure. How they erased the Uzumaki clan from their record. And many, many other things...

They have no idea that one evil root would make them almost pay!

* * *

Akatsuki hideout

Later that day...

Naruto tried again to control his newfound Kekkei Genkai. Tobi moved him to a rocky cave, since he noticed, or Kurozetsu did, that the wounded Uzumaki was litteraly controling anything made of wood. Be it a tree, a flower, a vine, some herb, or even Zetsu when he was trying to move. That boy was close to nature. Very close even.

Naruto managed to control his body. Until Obito swirled in with some scrolls written by Senju Hashirama himself. How did the Uchiha get those, or how many throat he slitted for it, he didn't want to talk about it. Naruto have forgiven Obito. The man was controled by a mighty genjutsu.

But Obito didn't forgive himself. How can he after killing the closest two person to parents for him? He vowed to make Naruto stronger, whatever the cost would be. He owed the kid that much.

"I finaly met her. Rin-chan will join us, Naruto." Obito smiled while informing his sensei's son as he continued, "I don't know how that old bastard Danzo got Shisui's eye, but I ripped it away from him. He may be an old root, but I'm a dam ghost." Obito smirked at the end. He enjoyed the look of utter surprise as Danzo lost his eye.

"Serves him right! He tried to do many evil things. The problem is, I still have no idea why the Mokuton seems so natural to me." Naruto asked himself about it. He had no idea why that Kekkei Genkai of the Senju was very natural. It is as if his body had some hidden genes. Sure, he was no Senju himself, but still...

 **"If I may say, I think it's because of your Uzumaki genes.",** The black part of Zetsu explained. His white half however confirmed a bit, "Nagato's Rinnegan is prime example." **"I think that's because the Uzumaki clan inherited strong chakra reserves and vitality from Hagoromo. Like Ashura."** "The father of the Senju and the Uzumaki clans?" **"For once you're right. But the Uzumaki clan have a Hijutsu. I think they can manifest some chakra chains."**

Before Zetsu could continue, Itachi and Kisame were back. However, both had some familiar person to Naruto. Slang over Kisame's shoulder were Haku and Kimimaro. Haku had the Kubukiribochu in his hand. Itachi had a shrieving Karin who was obviously terrifyed from something. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"They were both ambushed by Kirigakure's hunter nins. Jugo,Zabuza and Tayuya died in battle. Guren fled to Orochimaru. Suigetsu was captured. Had we not interfered..." Naruto noded at Itachi's words. He knew that he was honest, as every member counts. But still, he felt like crying. Soon, tears fell to the ground...

"I... I... Damn it to hell!" Naruto said. He clenched his fists tighly. Now that did it for him. Kiri will pay for this, and dearly. He was now furious. Zetsu sank to the ground as now trees errupted from nowhere. Naruto looked at his new envirenment in total disbelief. How did he do that, he had no idea.

Obito, Itachi and Kisame's eyes widened upon seeing something like that. That kid, a thirteen years old had THAT much potential. Itachi in particular smirked. This is great. Naruto may be stronger than anyone they ever met or knew. Itachi knew for a fact that he's their strongest member... For now at least. And it was thanks to his Totsuka no Tsugiri.

'This kid is unbelievable. He was at death's doorstep a week ago. Now he unconsciously can grow trees from thin air and poor rocky soil. That potential, it can be present only once in a century if not a millenia...' Obito mused. He was not a fool contrary to the other's beliefs. Now he made his choice.

"Welcome, Uzumaki Naruto, as the youngest member in our organization. Who knows? You may surpass Hashirama one day!" Obito voiced his aproval. The scared Uchiha was smilling behind his mask. Truth be told, Naruto possessing both the Mokuton and beign a jinchuriki of the Kyubi, had only the sky as his limit.

"Itachi-san, you think we need the help of Kakuzu? I mean he may be a greedy old bastard, but as long as he get paid..." Kisame asked his partner who seemingly gave him a bad glare that screamed 'NO!'.

"Kakuzu's experience may come in handy. But the problem is that he may not hold off against Naruto-kun. We need him alive, not dead! I mean, he's going to be one of our most valuable assets in right time." Itachi scolded and explained to his jovial partner.

"Don't worry Itachi-sensei, I'm very hard to kill anyway!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile at his old ANBU friend. Itachi just shook his head at this.

"Suit yourself. Although we all know that Kakuzu is greedy, and short tempered. Watch yourself if he decide to help you. He killed his previous partners so far. All because they standed on his way or made him angry." The Uzumaki kid noded at this. Silently promissing that he won't make his new partner angry in any way or form.

* * *

Monthes later...

Naruto panted after another 'spar' with Kakuzu. The Takigakure old missing nin was brutal when it comes up to that. Not that his training methode was ineffective, Quite the contrary. Naruto have grown in leaps and bounds. The Uzumaki grew to be far from weak. Now he can easily make wooden walls, branches, roots, furnitures, and even houses if he wanted to.

Yet, he told Itachi that he still have a long way to go. Itachi didn't disagree. He knew for a fact that this kid does have what it takes to be on Hashirama's level, one day.

The problem is that it will take time. Time was gold and money, as Kakuzu said once. He said that he admired how the boy is the kind of 'Do or Die' guys. He only gave him trials by errors and practice to fight someone clearly much more experienced. In the Akatsuki, only Zetsu have more experience. Good luck to find better.

"Your shurikenjutsu improved. Your taijutsu however, needs to imrove drasticly if you want to join. Your only Genjutsu wasen't too bad. Your ninjutsu needs some massive work. If I were you, I'd read more about plants from flowers to trees. If you know what you're looking for, your path will be shortened." Kakuzu analysed and gave some advises to his 'student'.

Truth be told, Kakuzu wanted Naruto as a partner. The kid may be a loud-mouth and very annoying to him sometimes. But there's one thing he remembered : Itachi can easily kill him if he ever crippled the brat. Also, the brat understood his feelings perfectly. Kakuzu may never been a sensei, but it interested him how to invest in the right student. Naruto was clearly a ninjutsu powerhouse.

'Doton, Suiton, Mokuton and some devastating Futon ninjutsus. This kid is strong. Hell, I think if he'll train two or three other weeks, he may surass any other shinobi his age. Well, he may have no bounty, but he's a very good earner. His idea about helping people in need and taking the money of those rich as a payement was great.' The old Akatsuki made a mental calculation. He may have done a sin by wasting his time, but that sin would be atoned once the brat would be his partner...

"So, what am I supposed to do? I don't even have weights. We both know that I can't do more than a thousand shadow clone, no?" Naruto asked Kakuzu irritated. Really, his power dosen't only come from within but also from outside.

The entity known as Zetsu rose from the ground. He went to Konoha to find one or a few things that Naruto needed. But he was interested by one thing...

"Helllooooo!" **"Shut up Jozetsu! We did what you asked from us!"** "We also visited your grave. Poor Naruto-kun! Only one person visited his grave all the time we were there." **"That blue-haired Hyuga your age. Hinata her name I guess."** "Konoha really hated your guts. If you want, we can allways track her in case she needs you."

"I see!" Was all what Naruto said before he paused. Itachi faked Naruto's Death a couple of monthes ago by giving Jiraiya chunks of Naruto's flesh, the Shodai's neckless, and some very blooded clothes. That broke the man's spirit. He heard about his funeral. How many civilians danced. How some of his friends reacted. Since Hinata was the only one still loyal to him...

"Thank you for the offer, Zetsu. Keep this scroll on you all the times. Push some chakra in it when... you know!" Naruto told Zetsu as he walked away. Kakuzu soon smirked behind his mask. He told Zetsu about Naruto beign a diamond in the roughs...

* * *

Some weeks later...

Near Kusagakure's border...

Hyuga Hinata panted in exhaustion. The mission was going great until some missing nins ambushed her. She was on her own. This was her first solo mission and there it went south. Her attackers outnumbered her ten to one. She knew this was it. Here's how it ends. Captured or killed. Or worst...

'Naruto-kun, I'm sorry! I should've been there for you!' She thought about her greatest regret. She visited he crush's grave many times. Almost on a daily basis. However, she had no idea that she'll meet him again.

"Huh, attacking a nice looking girl is a sin. That's why, I will not forgive you!" Came a voice that she thought similar to Naruto. As she turned toward it, she noticed a fourteen years old a bit taller than her. He was wearing a hooded gray cloak.

Within seconds, her attackers were impaled by roots. She was shocked how he gave her his hand. She felt how gentle he was toward her.

"Rise Ms Hyuga. It's not fitting for a girl such as you to be on the ground!" His warm voice told her. 'Not if you can still visit the grave of this good for nothing!'

"W-Who are you?" The terrifyed girl stuttered. The masked boy shook his head.

"Names are for friends. So I don't need one. But that dosen't mean that I'm your enemy either!" Naruto replied in an amused tone.

"Thank you!" Hinata thanked her savior.

"For saving you? Nah, how can I let a pretty girl like you be killed? Or worst?" He grimaced underneath his mask and googles. Really, which kind of monster those humans are?

"Hinata! My name is Hinata if you want to know. But, the only boy I can love is... he's..." Hinata almost cried. The savior stopped her however.

"The scares of the past take a long time to heal sometimes. Just don't talk about it. You're from Konohagakure, right? Do you know an Uzumaki Naruto?"

"He's the boy I loved with everything I had. But... he's..." Hinata almost broke down crying.

"I see! I think... nah! Look, I'm going to escort you to Konoha. Even though I hate it now, it's good that there's someone like you in that village. Hashirama must be rolling in his grave by now!" Naruto answered. They continued jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

"I think so. If I ever find Naruto-kun alive, I'll never ever let him go away from my grasp!" Hinata vowed.

"I envy him on that! I mean, he must've been a very special boy. I mean, I know him. He was a jinchuriki and loyal to a fault. I'm almost sure that he's alive!' Naruto replied.

"So I am. Why did you save me anyway? It's not like I have anything to give." Hinata said honestly.

" You already did! You loved someone like Naruto. But what if he did kill some people, and did some bad things? What if he walked into that dark path?" Naruto asked the only girl that loved him with everything she got.

"I won't stop loving him. He was the first person that I knew. He saved me many times. He won in an impossible fight for my sake. How can't I just give him all my love? I don't care anymore if he's an angel or a devil. Uzumaki Naruto was the only man I ever hoped to be with. Despite everything, this hope is still alive." Hinata poured her guts to her savior.

'Hinata! All this is my fault! But I don't have a choice anymore! The gears are spinning and fast!' Naruto thought about her words. 'Words to tear any heart. Why am I such a fool? I swear that one day or another, Hinata, I'll love you with everything I possibly got. I swear to apreciate you like you deserve! Just wait for me, Hinata. One day or another!'

"I'm sorry, Hinata. This is as far as I can go. But I can sense the chakra of a Sarutobi, a Yamanaka, an Akimichi and a Nara. They would be happy to see you if I guess." Naruto said before he added mentally, 'Team Asuma. Those guys are reliable. For your sake, don't screw this up!'

Hinata turned to the stranger who was already gone. She activated her Byakugan only to find team 10 close to her.

"Hinata-chan! We were worried about you!" Yamanaka Ino exclaimed.

* * *

Later, Hi no kuni...

"Sorry for beign late, Kakuzu-jiichan!" Naruto said cheerfully. Kakuzu mumbled about the boy wasting time until Naruto unsealed ten bodies from a sealing scroll. Kakuzu immidiately opened a bingo book.

"Tough luck kid. They aren't worth a single Ryo!" Kakuzu said amused. Naruto cursed, swore, pounded the ground much to the amusement of the old Taki ninja.

"After wasting ten damn roots! I swear..." Naruto cursed again and again.

"So, can we eat them?" Zetsu asked. Naruto looked at Kakuzu who shook his head. Naruto pulled out a ninjato as he decapitated each and every corpse, "Now bon appetit Zetsu!" The Uzumaki said as he sealed the heads and threw the scroll to Kakuzu.

"Make sure they pay you somewhere else old man!"

"I'll do. By the way, you seem happier. Last time you were angry I had to knock you out."

Naruto grinned at this. In the due time, he may tell them. But now he may be the weakest member allong with Haku and Kimimaro.

"You'll know it on due time. Now, we need to go and hunt some bounties. Tazuna may like the fact that I can build anything easily, but it's not very profitable."

"You know, you may be the first partner I can get allong very well. Like me, you're interested in money. But don't get too greedy. After all, I'm the treasurer."

Naruto noded at this. He went silent with his tall compagnion. Kakuzu was easily the second tallest member. Second only to Kisame.

Kakuzu was a man of a very few words and an unparallel greed. The one thing that surpass his greed was probably his skills as a shinobi. The fact that he lived a fight against Senju Hashirama, the Shodai Hokage and 'Shinobi no Kami' no less BEFORE he unlocked his Kinjutsu, the scary Jiongu (Earth Grudge Fear).

Now he took his first and only disciple. Truth be told, Naruto's moral code was a hindrince. However, if it will make him be stronger, so be it! The kid had some skills. Shadow clones or not, he would be a great ninjutsu powerhouse. Add his newfound Kekkei Genkai, and the brat may surpass Hashirama.

Kakuzu wondered why this kid was so eager to go and hunt some bounties with him. He thought about it. Maybe the kid needed to get some money for his own future? A scheduel that no one but him in the Akatsuki know? Kakuzu had lived a whole nine decades. Enough time to see how corrupt the world they live in really is.

"Shinobi villages. All of them have their darkness. But I'm ashamed to be from Konoha. You were right, Kaku-Jiisan!" Naruto started a conversation. His next target wasen't far. But it wasen't near too.

"Now you know why I told you to hide your face and eyes? Most of them are scum. Especially 'Ne' branch of your ANBU. Danzo is a much sicker bastard than Orochimaru may ever be. Our old friend may be a snake, but he had his codes. He once told Sasori about Danzo planning to overthrow the Sandaime Hokage." Kakuzu talked rarely this long.

"Village elders. Those are the root of all evil. The cancer of the shinobi system. Sunagakure still suffer because of their selfishness. Taki hailed you a nuke-nin. Me? You know what they did. Hell, I accepted my death with welcoming hands." Naruto felt his anger boil. He stopped walking and talking.

"I'll be watching. I have a prey to stalk and kill and so do you." Kakuzu told the blond (Under his mask) boy.

* * *

A week later...

Konohagakure...

"Hinata, why didn't you say so a week ago?" Ino asked her friend. Hinata heard about Team Asuma's latest mission which involved an investigation about some odd houses. Team Asuma came to the conclusion that whoever did build it, must had a Mokuton Kekkei Genkai.

"Ino-chan! No matter what, don't tell anyone! You're my friend and... He saved me. He obviously have a problem with Konoha." Hinata explained her reason.

"What can he possibly hate? I mean, not the climate, right?" Ino asked sheepishly.

"Peoples. I mean, look at my clan..." Hinata replied ashamed.

"But the Hyugas are a noble clan... Caged bird seal!" Ino jumped to the point.

"Hinata! Ino! Tsunade-sama needs us!" Sakura soon joined, well, relied the news to them.

* * *

Hokage's tower...

"Troublesome! Why are we here anyway?" Nara Shikamaru asked. Ino boinked him in the skull irritated by his attitude.

"Now, as you all know, the Akatsuki ceased activity. Also, they had been joined by a Mokuton user. The problem is that, no one have seen him or her. But there've been a bounty station manager who said that he was threatened to be impaled by a tree." Tsunade explained.

"But Tsunade-sama, we all know that only Shodai-sama was a Mokuton User." Sakura argued.

"Not quite. There is some Mokuton users, but the were very rare through history. The only problem is... One of them is seemignly your age." Tsunade explained.

"So what Hokage-sama? He's not a fast grower like Naruto. We should be fine!" Sasuke told him view.

"We don't know who he is. Did any of you met him?" Tsunade looked at a fidgeting Hinata.

"H-He saved me from ten missing nins. He killed them... for me!" Hinata confessed.

"Urgh! This better stay a secret. Anyway, since we don't know if my blond gaki is dead or not, I think I will give you guys a mission. I have a suspecion that the one who's using the Mokuton, is the very one who saved Hinata. If anything, he's the Akatsuki's new trump card." Tsunade explained.

"I see. Instead of capturing Naruto and the likes of him, they decided to rise a shinobi from hell." Shikamaru analysed.

"Exactly. The problem is that, if he's like Naruto or Ojii-sama, we may have a serious problem. Sasuke, had Madara been Hokage, and Ojii-sama defected..." Tsunade swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

"... Konoha wouldn't be here. I hate to admit it, but Senju Hashirama wasen't a regular shinobi. His Mokuton was an extention of Nature."

* * *

Six monthes later...

Akatsuki hideout...

"So, how far, Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked his little brother figure. The teen had grown up, both physicly and as a shinobi. Naruto's smile replied for itself.

"Well, I'm not that far away. Having a purpose is the best way to grow up I guess dattebayo." Naruto relied as he sheathed his newly forged black-bladed Nodachi. The young Uzumaki was now able to make trees grow thanks to his Kage Bunshins. Also, he invented some powerful wind jutsus. He also had red many scrolls about kenjutsus. Just recently, Kisame took him to Tetsu no Kuni (Land of Iron) to get his own blade.

The blacksmith wasen't a cheap person. But Naruto's last prey or bounty was more than enough. Kisame joked that Naruto would need to grow about ten inches if he wanted to use the Nodachi perfectly. However, he knew the kid's instinct for Kenjutsu was like a true Uzumaki.

Kisame told Naruto once that one day or another, he may be compared the some of the legendary swordmen and swordwomen hailing from his home island. Naruto hoped that his occasionnally tall partner would be right. Sparing Kisame is no easy task. Well, he does hold off sometimes at least.

Now at the Akatsuki's official hideout. The organization turned family had ceased activities for a little while. Until the heat from some places dies off at least. For now it's a waiting game. Naruto especially hated this. However, he found that meditating can help sometimes.

"So, a game of shogi?" Itachi offered.

"You bet! Beside, unlike Shikamaru, you're very hard to beat with just unpredictibility." Naruto smirked at the end.

Itachi settled the board as Naruto thought hard about any stratem to win against the genius. Itachi made the first move and Naruto waited before he countered. The game went for a good couple of hours at a fast pace for anyone else. But for those two, a second is equal to a minute. Despite the utter lack of words, they had a great fun. So much that they didn't mind anything. Not the guitar playing Sasori. Not Kakuzu and Kisame's card game. Not Obito and Rin's voices due to... Nothing distracted them.

"Checkmate!" Itachi said calmly. Naruto sighed at his loss.

"Well, at least that was fun!" Naruto said smilling a genine smile. Something he rarely does.

"Two hours and then you lose? Really kid?" Hidan voiced his dissapointement.

"Better than losing in two minutes!" Kakuzu replied. Making Hidan throw curses and swears. Much to the amusement of pretty much everyone. Until he was covered with explosive notes.

"Hidan, behave!" Konan said calmly as the explosive notes covered Hidan's mouth, head, limbs... The foul-mouthed Jashinist noded at a jackhammer pace making the stoic blue haired woman smile, barely.

"We can get allong it seems." She sipped her tea as Naruto sat thinking...

"So, about that girl..." Itachi started the conversation.

"Itachi-nii, didn't we agree... to leave it?" Naruto asked the Uchiha prodigy.

"Look, I know how you feel. I had the same question. I mean, I deal in this because there's no other route." Itachi showed his guts.

"All of us was betrayed at least once. Zetsu betrayed by humanity. Konan and Nagato just like me. You and Kisame each betrayed by his very village. Papa-Kakuzu was thrown in jail while he was but the most loyal shinobi. Sasori's squad was sold out. Haku and Kimimaro by their own relatives. Deidara by his own brigade. Obito and Rin by their own leader. Me by my own father. I forgave him, just barely." Naruto thought loudly.

"Maybe that's what makes us a family. We know the same pain in a certain degree." Nagato spoke.

"So, now what's the plan?" Sasori asked.

"We will conquer the world. Phase one is to amass money. Phase two is to work as a mercenary unit with outstanding performance and low prices. Finally, we control war manifacture until the five great shinobi village realise too late how bad it is." Nagato explained.

"You know Nagato-sempai, I wanted but three things. A family. freedom. And peace. I got one of them here. About freedom, well, as long as I'm not a tool like I used to be, I don't care." Naruto said smilling.

"The good thing here is that I'm not going to be betrayed." Kakuzu affirmed.

"We may be a dysfonctional family of psychotic killers, hn!" Deidara started as Kisame continued.

"But here at least we care for each other to a degree. Haku and Kimimaro are two good lads. Where are they anyway?"

"With their girlfriends? Well, Nagato-senpai, I need to find that woman karin." Naruto voiced his plan.

"We'll come with you just in case." Kisame spoke as Kakuzu prepared to leave allong.

"You're really a special guy, Naruto." Konan said smilling.

* * *

Amegakure forest...

A week later...

Naruto smiled as Yahiko and Nagato entered his forest. When Karin heard that she had a family in Amegakure, she immidiately went with Naruto and his team. Rin helped her healing Nagato. And the oldest living Uzumaki revived his childhood and best friend. Yahika was back to life like he didn't even die.

As for Naruto, it was time for him to learn about Senjutsu. He had a motivation, and a good one. He needed to be strong to protect his new famiy. Now the only step that remained was to be strong enough to pose a serious threat.

Naruto was no fool. He was actually sharp witted and street-smart. He was also a very fast learned and a 'Do or die' kind of guys. The kid was not an ordinary teen, far from it. He was now on his path toward peace and freedome.

He had a family. Something he only dreamed of before. Now he had something he longed for ever since he was able to speak. Pretty much everyone now called Kakuzu "Papa Kaku" out of sheer difference. Yahiko was back as a leader allong Itachi, Nagato, and Zetsu as advisers. Those three had wisdome beyond age. Naruto was the one who's growing the fastest. Even though they still treated him like the youngest.

"Hey, Yahiko-sempai. Nagato-ojichan. what do I own you?" Naruto asked curiously and amused by the fact that Yahiko was startled how Naruto was easily able to sense him.

"Nothing. Just a little chat." Nagato replied.

"About this training, I don't know if I can even do it." Naruto replied honestly.

"Why not training like Jiraiya-sensei?" Yahiko asked only for Naruto to hit his forehead and hard.

"I'm a real idiot!" Naruto mumbled. "Kchiyose no jutsu!" (Summoning jutsu)

"Hey Naruto-bro. Long time no see!" Gamakichi said.

"Likewise Gamakichi. Well, I was wondering if you can help me with Senjutsu..." Naruto asked a bit shyly.

"Are you kidding me? No problem. You like bugs?" The young toad (Who was taller than two floors) asked.

"Er, I think I'll need an hour or so. Latter Kichi. And here's a snack from me. But don't tell Gamaken that he's quite skilled!" Naruto joked as his friend dissapeared in a plume of smoke.

"If you're wondering, Gamakichi is the son of Bunta-oyabun!" Naruto answered his two sempais question.

"That's Naruto-kouhei! Only a few words and taadaa!" Yahiko commented.

"Well, I need a vacation. But beware, it may take me monthes, if not... dying!" Naruto explained the danger of his training.

"Not before you give us some blond Hyugas babies!" Nagato smirked at Naruto's coughing fit.

* * *

A year later...

Land of fire...

Naruto was successful at capturing his own bounty. A jonin from Iwagakure named Kitsuchi or something. The man putted a fight. But even his strongest jutsu was no match to Naruto's Mokuton. On the road to meet Kisame and Kakuzu, he was aware that his bounty, if carried, may give him too much trouble. Hence why he sealed the corpse. He was simply waiting in the shade of a tree as he heard Kisame's jovial voice.

"Hey there, Reppumori-san!" The shark man greeted with his usual smile.

"Hey there, Kisame-sensei. By the way, why you used that Name?" Naruto asked as he hated his codename.

"Because I told him to! Also, this is your former home if my memory dosen't fail me." Came a gruffy voice Naruto knew way too well.

"Papa Kak. Why am I not surprised. Caught your bounty?" Naruto asked his taller compagnion.

"This dead monk, yeah I caught him. I had to destroy the temple though." Kakuzu replied in annoyance. He hated his nickname with a passion.

"Oh come on Papa Kak. Even me won't do such a belphemy. I mean, killing a monk, or monks is a sure one way ticket to hell, no?" The tallest member of the Akatsuki, Kisame, joked.

"Maybe. Hell works with money, no?" Kakuzu announced more than asked.

"Kisame-sensei, you're talking to the archbishop of the church of money." Naruto said while shaking his head.

"Anyway, once we go to that exchange point, one of us will stay outside." Kakuzu said his plan.

"I see, if it's that reeky place again, I'll be the century!" Naruto announced. Masked or not, that odor which hitted him once still haunt his worst nightmare.

"Oh great! Me and grumpy again! By the way, Reppumori, what if you meet some konoha ninjas? Will you kill them?" Kisme asked, hopping to trap the kid.

"Not if they don't have a bounty, are some of my so called 'friends', or were nice to me back then!" Naruto replied monotonely.

"What if that Hyuga girl is among them?" Kakuzu asked his only student.

"Then, I'll either recruit her as our fourth medic, either... NO! I will never be that bad guys! You set me up, old bastard!" Naruto hesitated at his reply.

"Listen and very careful brat, I was betrayed, that's why I became what I became. You choosed this path. But trust me, you'll do the mistake of your life if you let the one person that loved you the most go. Even Itachi didn't do that!" Kakuzu this time was angry how Naruto was denying his emotion.

Kakuzu may be an old, experienced, cold hearted and a greedy old bastard, but there's one thing he didn't want Naruto to do and it was his one regret. He was too greedy and forgot about love. Now he lived to regret it.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I'll kidnap her. Happy now?" Naruto replied truthfully.

"MUCH!" Both Kakuzu and Kisame answered.

* * *

 **AN : And cut! Sorry everyone, my tab was too stubborn to work. My phone didn't help either. I had to cut this chapter in two. Next time I swear I'll do better. Promise you. Take care everyone, thanks for reading and have a nice day.**

 **P.S. I know how horrible my stories are. Oh, and no, I can't spell check thanks to the Tab and it's keyboard. But soon enough, one day or another, I hope so. I apologize from each and everyone of you. I'll try and do a better format when I can. Aj out. Hope you all the best, honest cause I've seen only the worst.**


End file.
